Vehicles implement various security measures to combat vehicle theft. For example, upon theft, an antenna within the vehicle can transmit a signal to and thus notify a service provider, who may then remotely disable the vehicle.
However, a thief may thwart such a security measure by covering the antenna with a radio frequency (RF) absorbing device, for example a Faraday blanket, which prevents the service provider from receiving the signal. The vehicle can thus no longer be tracked, and the thief may successfully steal the vehicle.